Waking Up In Vegas
by cupidity11
Summary: On the cusp of a traumatizing night, Dib is stuck in Vegas...but, where is Zim?    'Zim smirked. "Oh…because we're married. Congratulations Dib, you may kiss the broom." He held his arms out wide. With a dull thud Dib hit the floor.' ZaDr
1. Chapter 1

Let's just say Vegas was a little bright for Dib and call it good. The flashing and the huge crowds made him cringe against the seat of the cab interior, nails digging into the cheap faux leather.

He felt vaguely nauseous too from the scent of smoke as the driver, kept on pulling away on that cigarette. At least that's what he told himself. The memories…they kept coming back and he tried so hard to fight them.

"Yo, Kid. You okay?" The tall, skinny man with aviators and a bad haircut, asked with some concern. He was looking back at the kid in the review mirror, thinking it would be a wonder if the pale as hell, lanky boy was a day over eighteen. If that.

Dib shuddered, and cleared his throat as it threatened to crack. "Huh? Oh…I'm perfect. Just completely peachy." The reply was heavy with sarcasm. Shaky sarcasm but, still effective. It got across his point that he was by any means fine.

God….why couldn't he just let it go? Just forget. Let it all go back to normal. The feelings…he wanted to throw up but the drug was still in effect; slowing his bodily functions and keeping his mind fuzzy. He knew the horror of his actions would sink in sooner rather than later once it wore off.

The man in the driver's seat raised a sloppy eyebrow. "Uh huh."

Dib frowned and looked out the window once more, with a heavy sigh. "It's stupid. You'll think I'm insane, and then kick me out into the vast load of people on the streets, just waiting to assail and mug stupid kids like me."

It came out quite slurred. Like he was drunk, or stoned. That's what the cabbie assumed anyway. Dib looked down at his watch and remembered that it was gone. Asshole took it. So he estimated. An hour. Maybe hour and a half he'd been in this stuffy car.

"Look Kid, we got at least four hours until we reach your destination. All the time in the world. Spill. I can tell you need it." At Dib's questioning look he poked his forehead. "I'm a cab driver. We're like bartender, except without the free beer. We get a lot of people and you begin to pick up signs on how they feel."

He shrugged, fitting an arm over the passenger's seat, dragging at the cigarette. His eyes flashed back to the kid, whose was kind of turning green. He heaves a sigh and reluctantly put out the bud in his ash tray, already filled to the brim.

Dib tilted his face to look up at the dirty roof of the vehicle, with red rimmed, fuzzy amber eyes and sighed. Why not? A random driver to tell his problems too. This would help him get it all straight in his own head as well.

"Alright…um?" The taxi driver smiled, teeth stained a little yellow with the constant diet of two packs of cigs a day for the last 10 years, lifted his aviators. Dib realized the man had green eyes, with a little dizziness, like the color of dyeing grass.

"Bill. My name's Bill. And yours?" He asked, replacing the glasses on his crooked nose. Dib shuffled in his seat a little, debating to tell the truth or not. He sighed and relented.

"Dib. My name is Dib." Bill nodded, thinking it over.

"Nice name. Kind of unusual. Not one I have ever heard before." Dib had listened to this all before and it never ceased to annoy him, but the way the man said it made it not seem like a bad thing, but a bizarre sort of compliment.

"Yeah. It's pretty weird. But, in my home town, lots of people have strange names." Bill looked up in the review mirror, with interest.

"Is that so?" Dib nodded, a little unenthusiastic.

"For example; The Letter M, Zita, Keef, Moofy, Zim…" The teen trailed off, eyes like saucers the name caught in his throat. Bill looked up in alarm.

"Zim? Sounds important. Their part of it, then? Your story?" Dib swallowed, and leaned back, closing his eyes. He nodded, heart aching. Bill understood, seeing the same face on many a person before.

"Zim….he uh…is a huge part of it." Dib clenched his fists and felt the faint burning on his chest, just above his heart, where the laser had cut through the skin, leaving the scar of Zim's name. There was silence in the cab, besides Bill's breathing and the mild whistling noises as they drove on and on.

"Go on." Bill murmured roughly. That was all that Dib needed to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

How did he start? At the very, very beginning? Or just when they came here? It wouldn't make much sense if he didn't tell Bill…well everything.

"Well, Zim was…a lot of things. A moron with a god complex and filled with a desperate need to please his…" Dib sighed, not wanting to say Tallest.

"Dib…I won't interrupt. Say whatever you want and I'll only ask questions if you take a break. I promise." Dib didn't know why but, he was beginning to like Bill. He bit his lips and continued.

"His Tallest. Short and annoying. He hated this world, just the same way he hated me. I have a feeling he even hated himself, although he hid behind everything with his enormous ego. God, was he destructive. Blowing things to oblivion, killing things without trying, messing everything up."Dib looked out the window, dust blowing, mixing with the wrappers on the filthy streets of Vegas. "His leaders, his people thought he was a Defect. A worthless piece of trash. No smarter than a toothpick and with the same potential."

Bill turned on the windshield wipers to clear it of the choking dust.

"But, Zim was so much more than that. He was genius when he tried. Lithe, running faster than anyone in our skool even with those tiny legs of his. He was…my greatest enemy. Possibly my only friend, which is really sad considering he would've tried to kill me in a second. I would've done the same though without hesitation back then. It seemed like it would never end. This little cycle that we ended up creating. He would do something to piss me off or create a 'Master Plan'. I would fight back, with my own plan. We would wrestle, the struggles becoming more and more violent as time went on. Neither of us would win, and we slowly came to accept that we were equals." The words came out with a trace of bitterness. Equals. It was funny now. Dib sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Everything was going the way it did normally. Or how it was supposed to be. When I hacked into his data base as I regularly did and saw he'd drawn up plans for the best course to…Las Vegas. I was confused at first, thinking maybe it was his idea of a vacation, or more observing the humans and their filthy customs'." He shook his head, tapping on the window.

"I clicked on another folder next to it and found…these blue prints. It was these creepy looking, test tubes with some unidentifiable substance inside. A machine with all sorts of tiny, complicated writing along the sides of it. The worst part was that it was in Meekrob. A language I have yet to study." Dib looked down, at his hands.

"I remember running over there to confront him and finding the dummy gone. He'd flown in the Voot. I used Tak's ship to go after him. I packed a few days change of clothes, the little money I had and yelled at Gaz that I was leaving. Gaz is my sister." He said, explaining the one thing that slightly made sense instead of the Voot, Tak or the Tallest.

"The lights…they were over whelming. I landed my ship next to Zim's who I had tracked to the outskirts. Grabbing my bag…I jogged into the huge town. I remembered feeling as if I would go blind, stunned equally by the beauty and by the ruggedness. The odd mix of glamour and lost hopes. It was like it was begging you to spend everything you owned. Yet, you knew…you knew that it wasn't likely you'd win anything. The lights, like flashing stars…brighter than the sun it seemed, beckoned you to try your luck."

Bill was trying his best to take everything in, to make sense of the words the kid said. He shook his head, thinking he should go back to skool if a kid of eighteen to say words that flew right over his grasp.

"That's when I saw him…looking as confused, stunned and frightened as I did. The only difference was that he was hiding it better than I was…"

Dib rushed over to the Invader who was standing dumbstruck up at the brilliant colors, standing on the curb. The human growled, and sneaked an arm around his waist, causing the alien to freak out.

"Unhand me, filthy life form! I will scream that word, that causes all humans to come running!" Zim threatened, trying to claw himself free.

"Zim, it's—"

"FIRE! CREPE!" Zim screamed, jerking about so much, Dib almost lost his hold.

"Damn it Zim! It's Rape not crêpe, and it's m—"

"Thank you. RAPE!" Dib placed a hand over Zim's mouth. This wasa huge mistake and he should've known it. Zim chomped down with his razor sharp teeth. They sunk into Dib's unprotected fingers like a knife through butter.

"Ouch! Fu—!" Dib yelled, cursing a blue streak, shoving Zim away from him and to the dirty ground. Zim squealed, the ground actually scaring him more than just being almost attacked and raped in his mind. Germs…hideous germs all over his perfect body. He shuddered, disgusted. He turned to look at the frolicking boy who after a minute he FINALLY recognized with a glare.

"Dib-Monkey! You followed Zim." He crossed his arms, and looked on with one eye narrowed and the other huge. Dib winced and was wrapping his poor hand in a torn piece of his shirt, when he heard the arrogant words. They were true but, still annoying. Dib rolled his eyes, and straightened ignoring his own freak out not a few seconds ago.

"I did, Space Boy. I had to. Who knows what you were planning to do?" Zim was silent, the only sound the buzzing people, cars honking and noises of suffering.

Then he was laughing, in that creepy but, infectious way of his. "Oh, oh…"He whipped a tear away. "You'll never know Zim's amazingly brilliant plan of doom!" Dib opened his mouth to retort, but the alien wasn't through talking. "Never know how I plan to find a chemical inducing machine designed to increase computer strength. In no way will have dreamed that the Almighty Zim would use it to increase his Pak's aptitude and rule the earth with an iron fist made by this machine. Oh no! You'll be clueless and absolutely naïve as to my brilliant plan!" Zim laughed louder and louder, even as Dib stared on with a mixture of horror and…disbelief. Was Zim really that stupid? He shook his head, answering his own question. Yes, yes he was.

"But, you just told me your entire evil plan. I can stop you now." Dib said, tilting his head to the side watching the almost audible lights bounce of Zim's green skin. It was strangely hypnotic. The alien however didn't seem to care.

'YOU LIIIIE, DIB-STINK! Zim will never be stopped! It's inconceivable!"

Bill slammed on the breaks a coyote running by, with a cub in it's mouth, stopping to stare at the stupid vehicle with yellow eyes before disappearing. Dib watched them run away, into the darkening landscape.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: I don't own IZ. Or katy Perry's song.  
Recap from last time: Bill slammed on the breaks a coyote running by, with a cub in it's mouth, stopping to stare at the stupid vehicle with yellow eyes before disappearing. Dib watched them run away, into the darkening landscape.  
Everyone good? Okay? ok let's gooooooooooooo!

Waking Up In Vegas Part 3

"Sorry. Stupid coyotes this time of year. Their everywhere." Bill said gruffly, running a hand down his neck. Dib blinked, and his body shook all over. The drugs were wearing off. He was hitting a relapse.

"I-It's alright. I don't-t mind." The taxi man nodded, with a small smile watching the kid with haunted eyes.

"So then what happened? Did you stop him?" Dib shook his head, remembering more and more.  
"We argued for another hour on the street corner before these two guys tried to um…hire us." Dib blushed, and hurried on with the rest of his story.

"We ran and laughed at the same time we were watching each other with wary eyes. Then when we were almost mugged…we decided to make an unofficial truce to at least last us until we were safe again. Then all bets were off."

Dib smiled at the words. "Zim found us a hotel, and when I say found it I mean pointed at one and decided we would stay in that one and no other. Of course it was the most expensive one there was….luckily my dad is kind of rich. I had enough money to buy us a couple days stay."

Bill took a long drag from a bottle of water, opening a small cooler and offered Dib one. The teen took it with a grateful look and a small thank you.

"Turns out Zim might've been smarter than I first thought because once we walked inside and I paid for everything I saw him peeking behind a fake plant at this really, creepy guy with one of those handlebar moustaches, huge muscles and women on each arm. I scooted next to Zim and poked him, meaning to be stealthy and ask him what was going on. Instead, Zim screeched and smacked me like eight times…"

_"Jeeze Zim! What the hell!" Dib grabbed the alien's hands, knowing he was going to get new bruises._

When Zim recognized who it was he ceased his panicking and yanked his hands from the human's grip. "Dib-Monkey, be quiet." Before turning back to watching the old guy walking away with the women.

"Me? But, you just screamed like a maniac!" Dib barked, scrutinizing the man. Curiosity welled up. Why were they spying on this guy?

"And your ranting like a—uh-maniacy drool pig!" Zim nodded, happy with his superior comeback. Dib looked at the alien dryly.

"So, why were yo-"

"Spying on that man?" Zim finished, crawling out from behind the plastic fern. Dib looked nonplused, climbing out with more difficulty.

"Well, yeah."

"Because he has the chemicals!"

"The ones that will make your Pak better? But, he's a human. How does he have access to that kind of technology?" The teen asked, dusting himself off, nibbling his lip. Zim laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh you poor pitiful fool. That is no human. It is an alien in disguise like me. Except his is worse obviously." Dib snorted, and crossed his arms.

"Uh huh. Look Zim…you're going to need help and I can do that." Zim sniffed indignantly.

"Help? From you? Why on Irk would Zim need your help?"

"Because, that guy had a ton of guards and you don't know a lot about Vegas."

"And you do?"

"More than you do. Now come on, it would be just until we got the chemicals and then it's every man for themselves." Zim considered for a moment, tapping his chin. As long as it suited him…

"Fine! But, you have to listen when I tell you to do things!" Dib rolled his eyes and nodded sarcastically.

Dib went quiet remembering that night, taking a huge swig from his water bottle. Little drops of rain hit the windows, starting off as a sprinkle and changing to a steady drizzle. Bill turned on the windshield wipers.

"Then what?" he asked, taking off his aviators to see better.

"Well…I helped him. We went all around the hotel and observed the man. He was a real 'ladies man'. Or at least his money was. Zim wanted to go in and attack the guy, get it over with, to find out where the chemicals were. I stopped him, convinced him that good things come to those who wait. He gave me a withering look and told me to stop speaking dookie. So, then I said that it would be better to get the chemicals and then torture the guy. He liked that idea better."

Dib laughed a little, looking out the window again. He could see the lights way off in the distance. Those near audible lights, that buzzed and made your eyes water. Even the torrent of rain couldn't hide them.

"We followed the guy around. We found out his name, or at least his human name was Julio from his business card he handed out. Eventually, he stopped at a black jack table. Zim became curious as to what the game was and I told him."

Dib shook his head. "Never should've done that. He took it as a challenge and nearly cleaned me out, trying to win. He failed…over and over again. But, he was Zim and wasn't discouraged. He kept trying even as I begged him to stop. The funny thing was I kept handing him the money. I could've stopped at any time. He learned with each failure and actually began to win. And win and win."

The boy laughed picturing Zim throwing his arms up in the air and screaming, victoriously 'I AM ZIM!'.  
"I went to the bathroom for like five minutes and came back to find tha he'd moved on to other games. I followed him around. A waitress offered me a few drinks after I showed her my fake ID. Zim just stole it off the tray, sneakily. I downed mine without a problem. Zim however…he must've expected like soda or something because his face screwed up at the bitter taste. But, after I laughed at him he glared and drank it just to prove that he could."

Dib swallowed, rubbing his temples. It was silent in the cab, the tension radiating off of Dib palpable. That night…such a blur. So loud and bright. The best night of his life and he couldn't remember any of it. A good thing. It would only make the pain worse.

"I take it from your silence that something bad happened after that." Bill murmured, hands gripping he wheel. Dib shook his head.

"No…actually. It was one of the best nights of my life…I just, I don't even remember half of it. Just the next morning. The bad stuffs comes later...I woke up and my head hurt…a lot."

_Dib's entire body ached; even his eyes felt like a wild irken had scratched them out. He didn't want to move but his nose itched. Reluctantly he lifted his arm. Or at least tried to. It was being held down by something. He groaned and squinted one eye open, hissed and closed them again. Too bright…_

Zim grumbled, stretching lazily. He was comfortable except for the lump below his back. He opened his eyes and glared at the lights that seemed determined to make him blind.

Zim sat up and casually looked around the room, noticing the hazardous surroundings. He was used to destruction. He straightened his uniform. A little groaning noise, made his eyes snap to the other side of the bed. Zim frowned and leaned forward, head tilting to the side. He extended one finger and poked the human's nose.

"Stop being lazy, stink-beast."

Dib frowned and swatted the hand away, cuddling back under the covers. Then it caught up to him…the sound came from next to him. His amber eyes flew open and he shouted scrambling out of the bed.

"W-Why uh…why were we in bed together?" Dib squeaked. Zim shrugged and slid out much more gracefully.

"I don't know. Don't care. We were intoxicated by your strange human drinks." Dib was shaking, panicking, trying unsuccessfully to remembering anything from the previous night.

"Yeah…That's bad, Zim. When people get drunk who knows what could happen? Bad things happen. Your judgment is impaired and…and…Zim?" Dib asked concerned, watching the frozen Invader.

Zim was holding his hand out in front of his, one magenta eye twitching. It glittered in the brightness, pretty and idiotic. He spun and shoved the hand in Dib's face.

"Why am I wearing your stupid ring?" The human went pale, his class ring that he never took off, glittering and beautiful on Zim's finger.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: I worked hard on this -spent an hour- *cough* But, I seriously haven't been that inspired for this in a while so I had to build it all up. Just for you guys. :)  
I do not own Katy Perry's song of awesomeness or These morons(aka Zim and Dib).

Heres a reveiw of last time in case you forgot and are too lazy to go back:

_Dib frowned and swatted the hand away, cuddling back under the covers. Then it caught up to him…the sound came from next to him. His amber eyes flew open and he shouted scrambling out of the bed._

"W-Why uh…why were we in bed together?" Dib squeaked. Zim shrugged and slid out much more gracefully.

"I don't know. Don't care. We were intoxicated by your strange human drinks." Dib was shaking, panicking, trying unsuccessfully to remembering anything from the previous night.

"Yeah…That's bad, Zim. When people get drunk who knows what could happen? Bad things happen. Your judgment is impaired and…and…Zim?" Dib asked concerned, watching the frozen Invader.

Zim was holding his hand out in front of his, one magenta eye twitching. It glittered in the brightness, pretty and idiotic. He spun and shoved the hand in Dib's face.

"Why am I wearing your stupid ring?" The human went pale, his class ring that he never took off, glittering and beautiful on Zim's finger. 

Now on with the fic...  
Waking Up In Vegas part 3

_Dib rubbed his amber eyes, hoping to make the fuming alien, his annoying class ring and the horrible, agonizieing hang over disappear. When he opened them again, none of his wishes came true but that wasn't exactly a rare occurrence in his life._

"I-I don't know." Wasn't sure if he honestly wanted to know. Dib ran a hand down his face, trying to think of what had happened last night…a blur of color.

Flashing neon, flowers of all kinds, lots and lots of alcohol. Heat…a low voice in his ear. Then poof…all gone. He couldn't remember anything else.

Zim hissed, obviously not happy with that answer at all. He tilted his head, eyes locked on the ring, wrapped around his finger. It was really, really shiny in the hotel lights. Irken's had a weakness for shiny things.

That, and snacks, explosions, weapons and conquering.

Well…maybe that was just him. Zim couldn't remove his gaze from the metal loop, a memory trying to break its way through to him, through to his oh-so amazing brain. But what?

He closed his light jade lids and accessed his Pak mentally, not usually something irken's did because they were vulnerable to attack, their bodies weak and defenseless. The computer on his back would've recorded all of last night's happenings.

Dib had fallen back on the bed, hands on his head and elbows on his knees. At least he was still dressed, sorta. Different clothes than what he'd had on previously…a bright, fluorescent green 'I heart Vegas' t shirt and black pants.

It was freaking Vegas…he should've known not to drink that much. It had just seemed so harmless…he shook his head, wincing when his brain punished thoroughly for it.

This wasn't a vacation. This was a mission, damn it, and a mission involving his mortal enemy. Dib thought to himself, that it would suit him to remember that. His eyes flashed to Zim to ask a question but, his mouth stayed open as he watched Zim stand stiller than he'd ever seen the invader, eyes closed and shoulder's relaxed. Dib raised an eyebrow.

"Um…Zim?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Nothing came from the aliens mouth except for slow, even breaths.

Dib looked around and licked his lips, curious. "Zim? Hello?" He stood slowly, tip toeing towards the green male. He waved a hand, nails painted black by the way, in front of Zim's face.

"Zim!"Was something wrong? What was going on? Dib leaned in even closer and snapped his fingers to try and knock Zim from this weird stupor thingy. Nothing. Not even a flinch. "Eh?" Dib leaned so close to Zim that if both of them had noses they would be touching.

Zim's eyes slid open lazily, still relaxed even as his shoulders had already begun to tense up, expecting the human to still be across the were so close...Dib's mint scented oxygen running over his face like a cool breeze.

Then when his senses finally kicked in, warning him that the human was way too far into his bubble of space, Zim screeched and shoved his hands outwards, making the human fly backwards with a grunt to the floor.

"Back idiot monkey boy! BACK!" Zim yelled still waving his arms about to ward off any other attacks. Dib glared and rubbed his backside.

"What the hell Zim?" he growled, pain makng him grit his teeth. "I was just wondering why your eyes were closed, Jeeze." Zim paused and crossed his arms, suddenly reminded of what he'd been doing not a few seconds before.

"Serves you right for getting into Zim's space." He sniffed, looking away. "But…before I punish you…" Zim sat down on the bed. "I have a few questions. Not that I don't know or anything. I am merely curious of your opinion." He nodded.

Dib shook his head, standing to lean against the maroon painted wall. His anger was forgotten easily, as always. "Okay…what is it?"

"This…chapel? They are for public occasions and celebrations, yes?" Zim asked, one eye squinted up.

"Uh… use them for stuff like that I guess. Mostly weddings. Or at least I think so. Why?" He asked, running a finger across a velvet curtain.  
Instead of answering Zim asked another question.

"And these…weddings? They are flowery, bright, consisting of three people?" He tapped his chin, watching the human play with the drapes with just a little fascination. The pale finger, ran up and down. Up and down. Hypnotic. Disgusting. He looked away.

Dib looked at Zim, suspicious. "Sometimes. Depends whose getting married. There are usually only three people when they 'elope'." He hated when Zim did this. He was also too afraid to get annoyed, a sick feeling in his gut. Where was Zim going with this?

"Oh." The invader said. "What occurs when one…antelopes?" Dib smacked his forehead, sighing. With a small, smile.

"It's El-opes Zim. Not antelopes."

Zim waved the correction away, magenta eyes demanding an answer now.

"Well uh, the preacher, minister guy he asks the couple a bunch of questions like, 'do you take this…blah for blah through sickness and health' stuff. The people getting married usually respond by saying, 'I do." He shrugged. "It's pretty simple. I guess. I mean weddings are…serious because it means you're giving your whole world over to someone. Your life and time to them. It isn't something to take lightly."

Zim was quiet for a few seconds, maybe 2 because really, he's Zim and can't stay quiet much longer than that.

"It sounds like complete and utter dookie." Dib nodded in agreement.

"Yep. I never want to get much effort to put in for something that's bound to fail."

"Well that's too bad for you Dib-thing." Zim shook his head in mock sympathy, magenta eyes dancing dangerously. Dib quirked an eyebrow, piercing glistening in the window's bright violent light from outside.

"Why exactly?"

Zim smirked. "Oh…because we're married. Congratulations Dib, you may kiss the broom." He held his arms out wide. With a dull thud Dib hit the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: It's really short but it's somthing right? XD Enjoy please I promise I'll have more up soon. The good stuff is coming. The scary stuff and all your questions will be answered! -spooky voice- Okay...time for a recap in case your very forgetful and lazy (like me):

_"Well uh, the preacher, minister guy he asks the couple a bunch of questions like, 'do you take this…blah for blah through sickness and health' stuff. The people getting married usually respond by saying, 'I do." He shrugged. "It's pretty simple. I guess. I mean weddings are…serious because it means you're giving your whole world over to someone. Your life and time to them. It isn't something to take lightly."_

Zim was quiet for a few seconds, maybe 2 because really, he's Zim and can't stay quiet much longer than that.

"It sounds like complete and utter dookie." Dib nodded in agreement.

"Yep. I never want to get much effort to put in for something that's bound to fail."

"Well that's too bad for you Dib-thing." Zim shook his head in mock sympathy, magenta eyes dancing dangerously. Dib quirked an eyebrow, piercing glistening in the window's bright violent light from outside.

"Why exactly?"

Zim smirked. "Oh…because we're married. Congratulations Dib, you may kiss the broom." He held his arms out wide. With a dull thud Dib hit the floor. 

Now On with the fic...

Waking Up In Vegas-

Dib sighed. "You can laugh. It is pretty funny. Although at the time I thought it was the worst thing that could ever happen to me." Bill let loose wild hoots of laughter, clutching his stomach with one hand. Dib shook his head and rolled his eyes.

When Bill finally sobered up enough so only a few soft chuckles ran through him, he took a sip from his water and glanced back at Dib in the review mirror.  
"Okay so…what happened after that?" Dib crossed his arms, fiddling with his sleeve.

"Well…after I woke up, or was shocked awake by being slapped, I panicked. Basically ran around like a chicken with its head cut off, while Zim sat there calm as could be, a smirk on his stupid face…"he sighed and leaned back farther in the backseat, as he rubbed a hands over his face trying to remember all the squinty details.

"I was still freaking out about the whole being married thing. But Zim…I don't think he understood what a commitment it was even if we were in Vegas."  
"Why do you say that?" Bill asked, tapping his finger idly against the steering wheel, genuinely curious.

"Because he was already up, and thinking about how to get the stupid chemicals again! The alien was seriously plotting right in front of my quivering, spazing body! He was stroking his chin, rubbing his hands together manically dreaming of destroying my world while I was having nightmares about coming home from work at my boring dreary job and finding Zim in a pink apron with a burnt dinner waiting!" Dib was shivering, shaking his head as if to say, 'Never again…'

The cabbie coughed into his fist, and looked around wondering if anyone else outside of the car had heard the teenager's ranting.

"I'm uh…sorry." Bill apologized for making the boy upset. Now that he'd gotten a better look at Dib he'd noticed many other things about him. The many, many scars all over him. The fact that he was dressed in a high priced black tux that had pink splattered all over it. His golden eyes were dilated and he spoke with his speech slightly slurred as before except it was beginning to clear up, a few scratched adorned his pale face and he kept rubbing his knuckled like they ached.

He had the look of someone who'd just gotten out of something big and bad if the position he held his shoulders was any clue; hunched over with his arms crossed around him. Dried tears left a sad, salty trail. Bill only had one question in his mind after observing this kid and hearing him talk for the last few hours…

What the fuck had this kid gone through?

"I-it's alright. I-I just…I tried calling my dad." He chuckled, and it sounded pained. "Zim smacked it out of my hands, yelling at me…"

_"Don't be a baby, Dib-worm!" Zim demanded, claws firmly snatching at the human's wrists and holding them in his grip. "Do you even remember anything from last night?" Zim asked, narrowing one eye, suspicious._

Dib grumbled and glared, trying to yank his wrists away. "No! But, I don't really want to. Now let go of me, you menace!" He gave another hard tug. Zim snorted and let go, sending Dib back to fall on his ass.

"There. I let go of you, stinky." He laughed at his own joke, a little too loud. Dib rolled his eyes and stood shakily. "Now, Dib there will be no calling of the parental units as long as we have this 'deal'. You must remember all that you said to me last night…even for you…it was good advice I think." Zim said grudgingly.

Dib picked up his shirt and slipped it on; as he popped it over his head he raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what was this advice I gave you in my alcohol soaked state that spoke to a moron like yourself?"

Zim ignored the moron part in favor of being able to rant. "To and Zim quotes 'put my money where my mouth is.' At first I believed you to be even more insane…telling me to eat my monies." He chuckled, remembering the drunken Dib-thing. So pathetic.

"Then…Zim understood. I didn't need to eat my monies…I needed to use it to help me conquer the Earth!"

Dib sighed and shook his head. And there went the slightly meaningful moment. "There for Dib-monkey…you must help the almighty Zim in his conquest by putting your money where your mouth is!"

Zim smirked one of those sly, disturbing and yet altogether charming grin that beckoned you to do whatever it was he wanted you to do even if it ended up destroying you and everyone around you.

"Now…I have a plan."

The human wasn't sure he wanted to hear it but, everything the alien said made sense in some odd, creepy sort of weird way that probably had something to do with him still being slightly drunk, plus he had to uphold his side of the deal. At least until they stumbled upon those chemicals…

He listened to Zim talk and talk about his genius plan and felt a mixture of horror, hatred, and sickness rise up in him.

This, he reminded himself, was what he got for waking up in Vegas.


	6. Chapter 6

Bill was tempted to kick the kid out. But, only because what he was telling him, was making him want to care. It was easy, as a cab driver, to listen with one ear to your passengers troubles, then drop them off and turn back around to not caring. It was easy to forget, easy to nod comfortingly to people you didn't care about. But, this kid, this teen named Dib and this other guy named Zim, was threatening that lovely feeling of detachment.

Yep, he should pull over now and throw Dib, his tuxedo clad self, to the side of the dusty road and get back to his boring life filled with cigarettes and long nights of chauffeuring stupid people about.

Bill kept driving.

"What did you do? Did you follow his plan?" The question was out of his mouth, out of his hands and in the air before he could stop himself.

Dib scoffed, amber eyes glued to the window, looking out at the passing landscape but not seeing any of it. "I had to didn't I? To get to those stupid chemicals, I had to follow the crazy bastard's directions to a 't'. " Licking his lips, Dib took a large gulp from his water bottle, mouth suddenly dry.

"I got dressed in the tuxedo I found lying on the ground. I assumed it was the one I'd worn at ," It took a another swig of water and much gritting of the teeth to say the next few words, "our wedding, then went down stairs to the check-in desk. Using my charm," Sarcasm rolled of Dib's tongue, "and a few hundred bucks, I found out where Julio, the alien with the chemicals was staying and his plans for the night. Zim had told me to stay down stairs, and wait while he put on his brilliant disguise. I was skeptical of its brilliance, I told him. That only earned me a sharp smack to the back of my head. I was standing in the middle of the stupid check in room, waiting at the bottom of the stairs for the moronic alien to get his ass down there so I could tell him all I'd found…" Dib laid his head in his hands and sighed, the sigh of an eighty year old man. "Let's just say that the night before had given Zim some ideas. Horrible ideas about females and dresses and ugh…"

Dib was hitting his head numerous times on the corner of the wall out of pure boredom. Soon he would graduate to more suicidal tendencies if Zim didn't hurry.

"Oh, Dib-Monkey…Zim needs your opinion on my disguise." Sighing, and turning slowly Dib's eyes widened to two times their size with absolute horror. Zim was standing at the very top of the stairs, with a huge grin on his smug face. Black hair, cut short swung in front of a contact disguised eye, heavy with brilliant smoky shadow. But, what really had Dib wanting to faint and never wake up again, was the skin tight, blood red dress the invader had on. It was sleeveless, and didn't catch on any curves that were nonexistent on Zim's skinny body. But it sure showed off, short and formed legs.

Zim seemed to enjoy immensely Dib's reaction. It wasn't that he liked wearing the dress. In fact if he'd had his choice Dib would be the one clad in a pink tutu, but it only made sense that he be the one to act as the female. One, Zim was a better actor by far. Just look at all the people he'd fooled over the years and two, well the Dib was way to masculine and gross. Sadly, the irken had been mistaken for a girl in the past. So with much disgust he'd transformed himself into a very amazing impression of a female earth monkey. It was quite easy to do actually.

"Z-zim…what. ?"

"Shut up and lets go."

Bill raised an eyebrow and glanced back in the review mirror at Dib, feeling a bit relived that the boy seemed to be recovering from whatever hang over he'd had earlier.

"So uh, he dressed in girl clothes…? Why?"

Dib let out a puff of air, tuffs of his inky hair floating before falling back down with hesitancy. "Because…Julio obviously loved the ladies, he was around them all night and Zim decided to use that weakness for his own gain." The cabbie nodded, eyes wide and decided to just let it go.

The road was getting ever more treacherous, Dib noticed, the lights still visible if you squinted. Rain drops began to trickle against the window with little taps. Fantastic. The transmission would be even harder to get out with the poor weather.

The pain in his chest was increasing as they got closer to his destination, as he talked more of the night.

"We went into the room where people were dancing and partying. It was dark, lights flashing, the smell of smoke and alcohol heavy in the air…"

Dib kept sputtering, trying to keep Zim in all his feminine glory in sight, even as he maneuvered through the crowd of thrashing, writhing bodies. The tremendous beat of the bass made his teeth rattle, and after almost loosing the irken, a hand shot out to grip Zim's arm.

The teen heard a little squeak come from the Invader, and he followed the disguised eyes to find Julio on the other side of the room, hands filled with drinks and he was drooling all over some poor women, who didn't really seem to mind.

Dib frowned, when he looked over the girl and his mind took in that she was attractive, yet there was no physical response from his body. Yet, when he looked over at Zim, green skin so vibrant in the neon lights, the small figure…

He shook of the weirdness of that thought and grabbed Zim's hips. The Irken screeched and glared, hands raised to smack the boy.

"Zim. Stop. We have to act natural. Come on…just dance."

Dib attempted to do so, frowning when the Irken just stood there, eyes wide and confused.

"Zim does not know how to do this dancing thing of which you speak."

Oh, shit. This was going to be harder than he expected. Sighing, Dib glanced around to see if anyone had noticed them yet. To his shock, several men were ogling Zim with blatant invitation in their eyes, probably assuming he was a girl.

Something sparked in Dib's stomach, a kind of slow burning ignition. Seething, he turned Zim away from their prying eyes and tried to explain dancing to an alien.

"Here…just listen to the beat, and move your hips to it. You'll catch on. Watch everyone else." Dib hoped Zim didn't do EXACTLY what everyone else was doing since it was mostly just dry humping.

He shuddered and watched Zim's eyes narrow in contemplation, tongue sticking out, as he danced very awkwardly and unnatural. It was sort of painful to watch. Okay…new tactic.

A song came on that he was semi familiar with. The beat was easy and fast. Moving his own body to the music, a idea popped into his head. Either it would blow their cover or salvage what little they had.

With a deep breath, Dib kicked out, hoping beyond hope that Zim caught it.

In fact, in the corner of his eye, the Irken noticed the kick, jumping and dodging just in time. He scowled, baring his teeth at the human and wondering what the hell he thought he was doing. The music was too loud, it hurt his antenna under the stupid itchy wig. His temper rose and with that he punched forward, aiming for the stink-boy's face, hoping to do some serious damage.

Dib grinned victoriously, jumping out of the way, and doing a smooth attempt at a back hand. Zim stepped out of the way, grabbing the hand. He yanked and the human snapped forward their faces only a few centimeters away.

Dib snatched his free hand around Zim's wrist and spun the boy backwards.

The irken began to recognize a pattern. It was a simple thing they always fell into when they fought. Punch, dodge, kick, dodge.

Together they 'fought'. The swift movements, so fast and flowing together easily. The same way their conversations did. Back and forth, no one winning. It was their version of dancing and one they both understood.

Ebbing into one another, the twirling confusion of colors all around them. Zim's breath hitched up into his throat, as he smiled when Dib did a brilliant counter attack that he'd learned from yours truly.

Dib realized…he was having fun. People had stepped out of their way, admiring the way they seemed to know each other's next move. As if it was choreographed.

The song came to a close, and Dib laughed, pulling Zim's arm backward to press the alien against him, before trying to throw him to the ground. The alien expected this and claws curled into the boy's tuxedo, keeping him suspended. It was as if he'd been dipped.

Their eyes connected, collided in one moment when it was all too clear. Their very souls were intertwined, thoughts in sync. Nothing could ever re create a partnership like they had. Enemies too evenly matched, that the war had become about the entertainment. That it could be mistaken for a primitive form of dancing.

The room burst, echoing with applause, drunken cheers. Zim scrambled away from the human who almost dropped the irken.

Zim of course soaked up the attention, bowing at the praise. Dib was tempted to shrink back into the shadows, wishing that the ground would swallow him up.

There was some commotion, a parting of the seas and Julio stepped out from the crowd.

"That was magnificent." Shiny teeth were visible in the black light of the club. Zim felt his skin crawl a little. He could feel those beady eyes all over him, mentally undressing him. Raising his chin, he smirked back.

"Thank you." Dib himself, already hated the bastard. NOT because he was jealous of the way Zim seemed to be accepting, the hand offered. Not jealous when Julio leaned, lips brushing over the alien's wrist.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Julio indicated Dib with as distracted tilting of his chin. Zim looked over at Dib, disguised eyes narrowing on the human. Now would be the time when he could just say no and go get those chemicals himself.

"He's…my ma-husband." He raised the hand, flashing the shiny class ring. Dib's mouth almost dropped with surprise, before he nodded and took a step closer to Zim.

The alien wouldn't admit how it made him feel just a little bit less…threatened and grossed out.

"Well," Julio was obviously disappointed but still, his eyes seemed to devour the disguised female, plans to steal away the prize before him from the lanky, skinny boy. It couldn't be that hard. Especially with the lure of money and alcohol. Fame and power. Women on this planet seemed to flock towards that. Why wouldn't this one be any different? "why don't you two come join me for dinner up in my suite later? I would be honored to have such fine dancers in my company. You can tell me about where you trained and maybe we can strike a deal…"

Dib wished suddenly that he was anywhere but here, but here was their goal so close. What choice did he have? Together they nodded. Him with less certainty, Zim with enthusiasm that made him wonder if the Irken was more insane than he'd first thought.

"Why not now?" Zim said, eyes half lidded, smiling seductively at the alien before him. Irk, he hoped he was doing this right. If not then the TV Gir forced him to watch was useless.

Dib's hands clenched, and he bit his tongue. The sweet symphony of Zim's voice directed at that…stupid, rich ass was more than he could take. The lure of the chemicals..of this mission finally ebbing done…they could go home…"Yes, why not now?"

Julio was pleased, a hand went to Zim's waist. "Sounds wonderful. Follow me if you will." He motioned for the two to start edging through the heavy crowd. "Why don't you tell me your names…?"

Dib hated that guy even more now…the raw burning was so great, he could almost taste the Jaolk's death. It leaked into every word he was saying to Bill, infesting the story like poison. The thing responsible for the pain tonight…responsible for the death of his husband.


	7. Chapter 7

Bill licked his lips, glancing at the road sign that they passed on the right side of the road. Ten miles until Dib's destination was reached. That didn't leave very long to finish this story. And as bad as he felt this would turn out, he wanted Dib to finish it. Somehow it was almost vitally important to him.

"So, you went up to his room?" Sounded like a stupid question to him, but something obviously needed to be said as encouragement to keep the boy going. It worked, because Dib nodded, albeit reluctantly and cleared his throat, as if it pained him.

"Well, we went up, Zim flirting with Julio the entire time, or at least the best version that someone like Zim could do, Kind of cheesy and moronic. Still it was…pretty convincing." Shifty eyes glanced out the dewed window. The sun was beginning to rise he noted. The sky was kind of a pretty, maroon color. And that had him thinking all over again of Zim's eyes. "And when we got there, it was a fancy place with a lot of glitzy stuff. A big chandelier, glass trinkets, antiques, and giant TV screens. He offered us drinks, I accepted stupidly since I was already ready to rip the guys head off. I needed as much as I could to calm down. Zim was casting me looks, almost a glare. I ignored him…there was just something weird in my stomach that kept me from wanting to look at Zim. Why should I look at him? He obviously didn't need my help. Then I started to chug my drink and I felt….fuzzy…"

_Dib stumbled forward, almost feeling drunk, which was stupid because it was only one drink. He held his liquor better than that he had thought. Another step had him knocking over a ceramic vase, which he clumsily saved from a horrible crash to the plush carpet. Maybe not. Lifting his glass again, he was a bit disappointed to find it empty._

Zim watched the pitiful show, sighing in frustration. The hyooman taking drinks from dangerous aliens. What a moron. Now he was probably going to die and Zim would have to save him…as always. Sniffing in contempt, the disguised Irken turned to Julio with a seductive grin only to have it falter when Julio returned the expression.

"So, tell me, my dear, where DID you learn to dance like that?" Lifting the bottle, he poured them both what Zim knew was Vortian alcohol. The finest in the universe and too easy to get intoxicated off of. The bastard was trying to drug him. Zim took the glass with a little smirk, pretending to sip at it before setting it back on the table.  
"Well, uh me and my uh, husband have been dancing together for about 7 years now…" It was true. Well, not so much fighting as dancing but still.

"Is that so? And how did you two meet?" Julio's eyes flew to said husband, who was leaning against the wall drunkenly. He raised an eyebrow. Seemed the teenager had downed it in a few seconds. Now that the hyooman was out for the count…the opportunity to steal what was rightfully his presented itself.

"We went to skool together and uh, in high skool we started our courting and have been in lurve ever since." It was too easy to create this story. As if it had been forming in his brain for a while. But that would make sense. There had to be a good story to make it convincing. Zim frowned when he too glanced at Dib. Moron was practically drooling, fiddling with a clay elephant on a shelf. Turning back to Julio, Zim decided to make his move.

With a giant sighing swoon, Zim flopped on top of the man, laying all over him. Ick. Note to self: Bathe in cleansing chalk.

"My dear?" The rich man/alien, ran a hand through the irken's fake hair. Zim really hoped it did not fall off. "You're beautiful." Dib's eyes went from the stupid animal thing he was holding, to the sight on the couch. Fucking irken with his stupid acting skills and the plan…which was? The Chemicals. Which Zim was going to use to take over the world.

Why did he suddenly not care as much about saving the world as he did getting that fat sleezeball off of Zim?

"Uh-huh. Whatev-I mean, I know. Th-thanks." It was hard to say that last part, but he managed it as his hands roamed along the seams of Julio's suit, searching for the viles…come on, come on. It had to be here somewhere. Bile was rising in his throat. The monkey smelled like too much perfume and fake skin.

Julio ran his lips against the green skin nearest him. Zim's neck. It caused the Irken to jerk, and his left eye to twitch as the odd and nauseating sensation. Being touched this way, caused a really creepy feeling to fill his spooch. Hatred ran rampant, as well as….as well as…an odd empty and nervous sensation? Guilt? That almost had him pausing his search. Guilt for what? A flash of gold eyes and thick, black hair swept through his mind. No. No. Searching. Chemicals. Ruling the world.

F8inally, his hand curled around a glass tube and he pulled backwards with a large, obnoxious laugh. Yes! He lifted it to his face, to get a glimpse of his prize only to recoil in shock. This was…not it at all. This was wrong. It wasn't red and luminescent like the blueprints had shown. This was filled with glitter and sequins. Brows furrowed as Zim looked up at the suddenly grim faced alien.

"How disappointing." He whispered, changing his form from the large human to his real form; long arms the color purple and long, grimy tentacles, sprouted ten eyes and a gaping mouth. The knife like teeth shone in the dim lights."And here I thought you were real."

Zim growled and threw the fake vile across the room where it shattered and broke. "You knew?"

"No. I just placed that there to ward out the ones who wanted the chemicals. And as I've done to everyone whose tried before you…" The Irken, raised his chin, ready for the worst. "I'm going to give it to you."

"NOOOOOOOOO—Wait. What? You're just going to give it to me?" This was an odd turn of events. But, pleasant nether the less.

Dib's eyes widened as he took in the monstrous creature, trying to ignore the insane relief he felt when Zim was on the floor and away from Julio. So instead, he wished he had a camera. Mysterious mysteries would love this.

"Indeed I am." A evil smirk, with the large, dripping teeth should've been a sign of ominous intentions but, Zim stood up and held his hands out in a 'gimme' motion. The monster's tentacles, swooped out and grabbed the hidden tubes all inside the room, brandishing them threateningly before one wrapped around the Invader's neck, cutting off Zim's air. Said Irken gasped with the sudden movements that were too quick for him to keep up with.

"Wha-Ah!" Shaking with confusion, maroon eyes watched as Julio laughed gleefully, before he shoved the chemicals into Zim's Pak.

Immediately, the irken's entire body went numb as the sudden burst of electricity and information flooded his system. Too…much. In a spastic jerk, Zim gurgled and a thousand memories began to flow through his mind a torrent of emotions; Being hatched, making friends, explosion after explosion, the academy, death, all a blur…then came his mission.  
Earth. And that meant Dib.

Big amber eyes that seemed to reflect his disappointments and anger, their hatred kept him alive, the glasses their portal, hair so soft and annoying as it stood straight up, Dib with his crazy insights, Dib's ranting about paranormal activity, Dib and the day they fought and they both nearly died, his father, the pain and blood…Dib and the chapel, with tears running down his face, their first kiss he didn't remember under the flashing lights…the class ring he was still wearing…Dib.

BODY SYSTEMS: SHUTING DOWN

MENTAL SYSTEMS: SHUTTING DOWN

PAK SYSTEMS: ATTEMPTING START UP…. FAILURE…ATTEMPTING START UP….

KNOLWEDGE REQUIRED…/8963638QWB===NFJSN/ LARGE FILE…

PAK SYSTEMS: FAILURE. SHUTTING DOWN…

Dib cried out with alarm, knocking over the tables he was standing next to in his haste to get to Zim. That table, knocked down a shelf, which knocked down another and before long glass rained down on them. With a drunken yell of rage, Dib swung out at the creepy alien, putting all his force into his arm….only to be swatted away like a pesky fly.

The tentacles were slimy and left a large slick of it down the front of his tuxedo. He would have time to be grossed out about that later he decided, ignoring the sharp pain of cuts from the glass up and down his face and arms.

"I don't have time for this. Why don't you mourn over this," Julio gestured to the shaking Irken, who was whispering nonsense, eyes large and blank, "While I leave before you start crying or something else equally as pitiful?" The thing dropped Zim, who landed on the floor with a dull, sickening thud and never ceased in his maddening rambling, before turning to slither away, the ten eyes roving about in exaggerated mocking.

Dib bared his teeth, hands blindly reaching for something, anything…before they wrapped around what looked to be an antique samurai sword in the rubble. This time the teenager didn't yell to announce his attack as he scrambled up and charged, bringing the blade down on top of the alien as hard as he could with all the rage, and hate. A splatter of blackish goo shot up out of the wound he had created, sizzling a bit on the skin it hit.

It didn't stop Dib from doing it again and again and again as the thing screamed in agony, cursing in its native language, tentacles flailing as it tried to wrap around any limb, but it's grip was too weak from the spectacular blood loss.

Chunks of flesh, nearly violet and hissing blood flew about the room, and even after Julio was dead, Dib kept at it only dropping the sword when his arms grew numb from exhaustion. With a clatter it fell into the glass, and the human turned on shaky legs to stumble to Zim, hoping the Irken was still alive.

"Z-zim?" Kicking stuff out of the way, Dib dropped to his knees and lifted the alien into his arms, hands fumbling over the vials in his Pak, desperately trying to pry them out which failed.

"Tallest…6848…Irk…90…elargon...Earth…the moon…M-Monies…748438…Vegas…the mass of titanium…hellion…"The information, the words and knowledge…past, present, future. So much. It just kept coming. He couldn't see anything, hear anything, feel anything.

"Zim! ZIM! Wake up! Stop this! You're freaking out on me, damn it. Don't do this. I-I can expose you." Whimpering, Dib clumsily wiped away a speck of black from Zim's forehead. This hurt too much. Too much pain, seeing those large eyes so blank. Voice so dead.

Hearing that…Dib. "Jilkon…Gir…Skool…983..the h-human…Dib." Something familiar. The visions of his face in Zim's mind so welcome.

AUTHORAZTION RECONIZED; DIB.

VOICE COMMAND SWITCHED; EMERGANCY DRIVES IN PLACE.

Suddenly, whatever little control Zim had over his own mouth was gone, and the pak took over. It knew this was their last chance for survival.

The voice that came out was Zim's but it sounded more robotic, layered with cold, hard metal.

"INFORMATION OVERLOAD. SITUATION;LOST CONTROL. AUTHORITZED; DIB. SEND OUT AN SOS."

Dib's body jerked with the sound of the new voice, his heart flying to his throat when he heard his name even if it was in that weird way. "I-I…what? Zim! St-stay with me."

"SOS. DIB…Dib! Remember…what you told me…" Zim was panting, trying to hold onto this one second, to keep a hold on his body and mind. Dib lifted the alien's chin, knocking the wig off and holding the irken's face to look into the disguised eyes. Something tickled down his cheek and it was warm. Instinctively he knew it was tears, but the stubborn ass inside him would never admit crying over his enemy. Even if that enemy was now his husband.

"Y-yes. SOS, Zim. W-what did I tell you?" Zim lifted a weak hand and placed it against the human's face in return, in too much pain to even consider being prideful, to think about hiding his feelings in that moment.

"Get up…that's what you get for waking up in Vegas…" With a violent cough, that seemed to sap the rest of his energy, Zim went limp, his Pak shutting down for good with a final ominous –click-.


	8. Chapter 8

The inside of the cab was silent. A dull thrumming as the wheels turned over rough pavement. A hand fumbled along the inside of his coat, Bill desperately wanted a cigarette.

A single glance into the review mirror again stopped him though and he dropped his searching digits. With a stressed sigh, the hazel eyes dropped again to stare out the window where the destination was approaching.

"An SOS? Like a boat?"

Dib frowned, as he finally noticed the pink specks of Zim's blood on his jacket. Not to mention that stickiness of his own and Julio's blood. Gold eyes shot up to the driver and he swallowed.

"No. I-It's not a traditional SOS. It's in Irken." Pale violet lids fluttered shut as he fought to pronounce it correctly. _"Silvit Ore Sonhule."_ The words rolled off his tongue effortlessly. The language was a beautiful one.

Bill nodded, brow furrowed. Somewhere back in his brain he recognized that this whole ordeal could've easily been a prank; it could've been a coma induced hallucination. But, still he was unable to not believe the boy who was staring out the dewy window with such determination and grief. "What does it mean?"

A hand ran through his inky black hair. "Well, there's something you have to understand. With them, words have so many meanings that it's impossible to really pin one down. But, this was used back in the days when Pak's didn't have aerial codes that sent back to their planet, when an Irken…died." Choking the word out took more effort than it had to turn that squid thing into sushi.

"But, it means in roughly translated English, A Call Home."

Bill pulled up to where Dib had told him to over four hours ago. He tilted his head to the side, wondering if there had been a mistake. It was basically in the middle of nowhere. A large willow tree, sat on the top of a steep hill. "Ummm…are you sure this is the place?"

The teen was already unbuckling his seat belt. "Positive." A hand dug inside his coat and pulled out his wallet, his thumb dipped inside and came out with a fifty. "Will this cover it?"

The cabbie recoiled, putting his aviators back over his eyes. "No. It's free, okay? Just…do you want me to wait until your done? It'll be hard to catch another ride out here."

Dib smiled softly, although it was a bit bitter. A hand rested on the door handle. "Thanks. No really, it's fine. I'll figure it out." With that he pushed the door open and hopped out into the cold night. Rain drizzled down on him hard, the breeze not helping one bit. The water soaked his tux and made him think of how allergic Zim was to it.

Bill wondered idly if he should wait anyway. It was nearly twenty degree outside and it would weigh on his conscience should the boy get stuck out here. But, he put his hand down over the break and backed up along the nearly just dirt road and began to turn back to Vegas. With a last wave Dib, the teen he would probably never see again, he was off.

Dib watched the yellow car get smaller in the distance, sniffing bit from his emotions and how cold he was, before he turned back to the hill. Digging inside his pocket he pulled out his laptop, walking up the soggy grass and dropping to sit just beneath the tree that would supply his reception.

With little to no thought at all he hacked into the streaming database and began to set up a connection. The Tallest needed to know that one of their Invaders was dead. Even if it came from someone like him. Zim's Pak had been too heavily damaged to send it out itself and it had authorized him to do it. He would not fail them.

The drops of constant rain created an almost lulling drone in his now quiet vehicle. A cigarette was lit now, puffed away quicker than normal as Bill stared out the window shield with barely a blink. He felt kind of cold inside, as if something had been removed from him after Dib's tale.

Flicking the ashes out the silted window, he glanced in the backseat to where a bit of an indent was. Damn it. He really was thinking about this too much. Just go home and sleep, he told himself turning back to the front.

A figure was standing in the road and Bill jerked the steering wheel, his foot going down on the breaks instinctively to avoid hitting whoever was stupid enough to stand in the middle of the road this late at night when people weren't paying attention.

After a series of harsh bumps, the car came to squeaky stop on the side of the road, Bill's hands still glued to the steering wheel. A sharp –tap tap- sound came from his window.

He struggled with his seat belt, grateful that his airbags hadn't deployed at least. Rolling down the fogged window, he gasped at the drenched red dress, smeared makeup and a lithe figure that seemed rather unstable.

_"That is how you hail a cab, yes?"_


	9. Chapter 9

Dib shuddered, trying to ignore the deluge of rain, and failing miserably. The drops soaked him to the bones, making painful shivers rock him as he fought to keep his fingers steady on the keyboard.

Perhaps part of the problem was fear, for what the Tallest would say upon seeing a worthless human contacting them. But, more than anything it was the fact that while in the car, spilling his guts out to a stranger that Dib finally noticed something that had been in essence building for most of his life.

Everything made so much more sense now that he'd said it out loud. Every syllable had sunk into his brain as he'd sat in that backseat, repeating over and over. The pain relived.

Having only Zim as an enemy and perhaps it had formed into more of a convoluted companionship. Nothing had changed when they'd married. Not that he'd had much time to get used to it, but it felt normal as always.

Then there was the dance floor. A messy version of dancing but it was all they knew and it was comfortable. He just remembered looking down into the widened fake irises, wishing the contacts were gone. Feeling the most peculiar heat, connect them. It was adrenaline. It was excitement. It was a fine line of hatred and desire.

Then that…squid bastard had stepped in, broken everything to shreds. And Dib had been jealous. He'd never felt it before. Never. Even as a child there was no feeling of possession for toys or people. It was ridiculous to think that now would be the time to start. But, the second beady eyes roved over Zim's form, Dib had been beside himself with the overwhelming urge to reach across, growl possessive words and bitch slap the man so hard his fellow aliens felt it.

Not to mention the strange feeling of smug contentment when the Irken menace had proclaimed the human beside him as his husband. But, then Zim had been dying. He flinched, fingers slipping a bit over the keys, he was trying so hard to hide with his thin body.

Dying, whispering words made of nonsense, bleeding. And instead of feeling happy, of victory and joy as he might've once upon a very long time; Dib had only wanted to take it all away. Rid Zim of the pain, stop the inevitable demise. Tears had blurred his vision, heart plummeting to his feet when the alien had taken his last few breaths, spoke his final words.

And when he was dead, Dib sobbed. Dib needed his Irken back. Dib needed to fix it all, bring back his husband. But, if he could not then god damn it he was going to do this last favor to the moronic male who had forever been his only ally.

Wiping a sleeved arm across his pale face, Dib sniffled rather pitifully. Yes, it had happened. He'd fallen in love with his enemy. Cliché and stupid. Only realizing it in time for nothing to ever become of it. A perfect time to mourn what he would never have.

*****

Had there been any cars on the road, they would've been wise top quickly get out of the way of the one barreling down the damp street. However, it was a stroke of good fortune that none blocked the way that night.

Damaged and going faster than it had ever gone before, the cab made complaining noises as its owner pressed down on the gas, in response to the palpable tension radiating from the pers-ma-alien in his back seat. Well, it could've been that or the fact that said alien was screeching with obvious irritation.

"Does this primitive vehicle not go any faster?"

"Do you even know how to drive?"

"Speed up! Speed up!"

Bill gulped in panic as he swerved on the road, in response to the latest demeaning jab at his driving. It was really hard to believe that this was the person that Dib had spoken so fondly of.

This uh…man seemed much more like a crazed maniac rather than a misunderstood genius. But, it was unmistakable. The drenched wet dress that Dib had described in detail, the messy wig, nose less face and obviously cracked lenses. Plus, the fact that if he even opened his mouth to respond, his passenger would shout, "I AM ZIM!" at a volume that reminded him increasingly of a smoke detector.

He whimpered when the alien smacked the back of the head rest with overeager energy, practically growling with impatience. It didn't seem as if he'd died. But, then the large amount of dried pink liquid stained his dress and was smeared on pale jade cheeks as if someone had caressed his face and accidently had some of the blood on his fingers. Instinctively Bill knew it was Dib who had done so.

The alien wasn't shouting anything at him right now, only stroking the seat on the other side of the car, eyes glued to the area. Could he sense that the teenager had sat there only a while ago?

"Uh…an SOS." The alien's head shot up to stare at the man in the mirror, eyes quickly narrowing and Bill regretted his choice of words. "I-I mean…Dib—you. That's what he wanted to do. Why I drove him."

Zim's eyes only narrowed more, practically slits. "I know, Cab-Drone. I told him to. How much did the Dib tell you?" He asked suspiciously, claws digging into the seat. Bill cleared his throat, eyes darting away from the mirror to look back out the window at the road.

"Everything." A warning bell went off in his head immediately after he said it. Not smart to tell the alien you know who and what he is. "I-I mean-What I meant was—"

"Silence!" Zim barked, teeth barred maliciously. "I should've known the stupid boy would do this…" Hazel eyes looked back in the mirror nervously, and although he was a bit frightened for his own well being, there was a bit of surprise as well.

Zim's own expression seemed to soften, even if only fractionally when he said, 'stupid boy'. But, then the anger was back. The urgency renewed. "Stop watching me and drive, cabbie! DRIVE!" The man nodded quickly, pressing ever harder on the pedal, tires eating away at the distance between the two of them.


	10. Chapter 10

The human's fingers clacked nosily away at the damp keyboard, praying that his battery power lasted long enough to get the transmission through. The little light was already beeping at Dib as a warning, but with a final press of the enter button, a loading bar popped up and made itself known. Not too long now.

Dib straightened himself up; instinctively knowing he looked as if he'd been run over ten times, kicked around, attacked by a giant squid and then left out in the rain. A shaky hand ran itself through tangled dark locks. Contacting powerful leaders and looking like road kill was about as humiliating as it got. But, still he knew it didn't matter.

"For Zim." Dib whispered, frowning down at the screen, as it splashed bleaching blue color on his already pale skin. The loading bar reached 100 and with a final ominous beep he was shown the Tallest's control room where the two leaders sat, chins lifted, dressed in heavy armor as if awaiting an attack at any second. Even while eating noisily they managed to be extremely intimidating.

Twin pairs of eyes, each different a color but with the same intensity roved over what they could see on their giant screen, obviously dismissing it as unimportant even before speaking. "What do you want? And how did you get this transmission code, Worm?" The Red one spoke first.

"Yeah." The other added, sounding irritated, but it was hard to tell over the sound of his chewing.

Dib straightened himself up, blinking a few times to clear his vision of any leftover rain drops or tears. "Greetings. I am Dib. The only reason I have called you is for one of your soldiers. He is…dead." His voice cracked with the word. The leaders seemed confused, as they racked their brains for any solider who was on Planet Earth. The only one they could think of who this alien would be talking about would be the bane of their existence. The two shared a look.

"Solider? Do you mean, Zim?" Red asked slowly. One because this inferior being might not understand him otherwise and two because he was afraid to hope. Dib nodded, grimly.

Silence. Purple suddenly threw his doughnuts up in the air, wooing for joy. "Quick someone!" He snapped his two fingers. "Break out the Vortian alcohol! You, sound the alarms! Tell everyone the good news! We need the loudest music you can find! We're gonna party till the Jaloksnaufs come home!" Red grinned and lifted his co-ruler's chin, rubbing their nose less faces together in an affectionate way.

"Finally, Pur! We can put all those decorations to good use!"The two of them jumped-up from their thrones and ran out giggling. The transmission cut off with a loud buzzing noise, followed by static.

It reflected off of Dib's glasses. Dib who sat frozen, still staring at the screen in disbelief. Dib who was suddenly breathing incredibly hard and Dib who was shaking violently, lifting the lab top and throwing it as hard against the tree as he could.

It exploded, breaking into several pieces. Still Dib felt as if he could've done it again and again till there was nothing left. He put his face into his hands and fought back the urge to sob. He didn't do very well. Soon, the boy's frame was racked with heavy tears and choking curses.

He'd failed. Failed Zim in this last thing. Failed his enemy. His friend and husband.

Yes he'd contacted them…but they were happy about it! He'd ruined Zim's memory. Dib bit down on his bottom lip, feeling worthless and ridiculous and cold as hell. Sniffing hard, he shuddered and after much deliberation decided it was time to go. Time to stand up and keep going as he had always done before. It wouldn't be the same without Zim…but he would worry about that when he was back home and not soaking wet.

Nodding to himself, almost comfortingly, Dib stood and opened his eyes. Standing across from him in the shine of the head lights was the alien. Burning slightly from the rain, jade skin and blue blood. The maroon dress torn to shreds and the wig discarded on the side of the road. Zim's arms were crossed as he grinned at the human, lightly pink teeth shining deviously.

"Hello, Stink-Brain."

Dib's mouth fell open as he took in the Irken's lithe form, the cab behind him whose door was ajar. Bill waved from inside awkwardly. "Zim?" Could this be a dream? A demented hallucination? It could be, he thought. But even if it was…Dib began running toward the alien, he wasn't stopping.

As the human barred toward him, Zim made a face, feeling a hint of alarm take a hold of him at the desperate expression on the other's face. Still he made no move to jump out of way.

Dib scooped Zim up and held the alien to his chest. A sense of a puzzle clicking into the right place went through the human and he held Zim tighter. Almost too tight.

Said Irken squeaked at the hard, almost suffocating hold and frowned. "Okay, okay. You had your joyous reunion of filth. Now let Zim go!" He demanded, ready to bitch slap the other if he did not do as he said. Dib let the alien go.

Zim sputtered as he stumbled on the muddy ground, glaring. "I'll have you know, Monkey-Face, that I have driven fifty miles in that," A hand waved flamboyantly at the cab, "horrible contraption with the driver drone! Just to get here. Feel honored, Dib-Stink cause it's a miracle that the Zim is alive at all! My Pak restarted. But barley! And now I'm standing out in the rain! Horrible. Do you know how hard it's going to be to repair all of this and wash the mud stains out of this dr-mmppf." Dib grabbed the alien's chin and pressed their lips together. He put all the hurt, pain, loyalty and new found form of love into the embrace. He'd never kissed anyone before but Zim's lips felt oddly familiar. As if he'd done this before.

The Irken's disguised eyes went wide, so wide that hints of magenta could be seen. The thought entered his mind that he should push the child away and maybe kick him for good measure. Then something hard nibble at his top lip and his gaze went cross eyed. Okay…maybe just a few minutes more.

Zim felt a gross, horrible twitch in the center of his squeedely spooch. A spasm really. It infused his cold body with warmth, driving away the pain of death and the fear he'd never admit to feeling. The panic to catch the human before he left Vegas and him, behind.

Dib moaned into the kiss, sliding his other hand down Zim's body until he reached the other's claws, intertwining their fingers. The class ring was cold and wet. Still there. His love grew. As it would continue to grow. As his lust and hatred would too.

Zim's hand tightened around the warm digits of his human and he finally felt his eyes flutter shut. This was stupid. Stupid…but nice. Maybe…they would do this more often. Only on his command of course. They were married after all.

Bill ran a hand through his hair, slumping back in the seat of his car, and closing his eyes. It had been a long night. Still he was glad he'd taken the route where he'd found Dib. Glad to have helped these two….be whatever they were. A small smile had his lips curling. Guess he better wait until they were done…uh, doing whatever it was they were doing. They would need a ride


	11. Epilogue

_Four Years Later…_

Bill kept looking in the rearview mirror at his passenger, eyebrows furrowed in a silent question. This particular boy looked so familiar. The golden eyes and long eyelashes. Pale skin and not so subtle scars. Tall, gawky and too thin body.

Quite suddenly, a big flash of memory hit him like a car crash. That night so long ago it felt. The night where his life as a boring old cabbie had been irrevocably altered to revolve around a distraught teenager and his friend.

Hazel eyes widened in recognition, mouth falling open as he glanced at the tuxedo and spiked hair. All that was missing was pink blood and glass shards.

"3655 South , Las Vegas Boulevard, Mon Ami Gabi, Please." The dark male asked, obvious oblivious to the huge excitement and perhaps dread from the older man in the driver's seat.

"Um…right away." Bill replied, kicking into gear and taking off to one of the most romantic restaurant in Vegas. For a little while it was quiet, too quiet and a quick check revealed that Dib was looking out the window at all the wonderful lights, the reflections in his glasses. Not broken this time.

"So…uh, planning on fighting any aliens anytime soon?" Bill asked, nonchalantly. Dib's head shot up. For a single second there was fear and almost rage before it cleared when he look in the review mirror at the driver. It changed instantly into a huge grin that ate up the kid's entire face.

"Bill! Oh wow! Seeing you here. Again. After all this time. What's the odds?" Immediately, Dib was practically bouncing with over excited energy. Bill chuckled softly, the yellowing teeth still there but not as bad. He'd quit smoking almost a year ago and was doing great.

"Very small. How are ya, kid?"

"Great. Holy crap, I'm great." Dib shook his head in awe, piercing still shimmered in the dim cab lighting. "What about you?"

Bill stopped when the light turned red, like any good driver. "Good. Good. Still a taxi driver obviously." A hand motioned to the steering wheel and Vegas in general. "Stopped smoking." Another grin. "But I'm more interested in you." Green. He stepped lightly on the gas. "Still with Zim? That was his name right?" Bill questioned, suddenly afraid it hadn't been.

Dib nodded with a small smile. "Always." A hand went through the little privacy window to show Bill the ring still on his finger. "Almost five years now. Of course he's still an asshole. That never stops. Would be scary if it did." The hand retracted after the driver had admired it properly. "The world would probably actually end if he actually attempted to be nice."

Bill laughed a little louder. Even if he'd only met Zim for a fifteen minutes, it had been enough to convince him that the kid was right about that. "That's wonderful. Going to meet him now?"

"Yep. Of course he picked the most expensive restaurant in the entire city." The man shook his head in a kind of 'can't live with him, can't live without him' kind of way.  
"And what about the SOS, thingy? How'd that get sorted out?"

Dib raised a black eye brow at how much Bill remembered. "Okay I guess. They still think he's dead. Zim doesn't seem to care. Although on occasions he gets kind of pissed about it." A shrug.

"But he gets pissed when I leave the toilet seat up so who knows."

Bill coughed but smiled, turning into the parking lot where the restaurant was waiting with fancy décor and lots of flowers. "Well, this is your stop…It was great seeing you again."

Dib nodded, smirking. "Here," The hand again this time with a business card in between long, spindly fingers. "Take it. Call us sometime."

Bill took it and looked at the dark blue eyeball on the front along with Dib's name and some code name or something. 'Agent Moth Man-Leader of the Swollen Eyeballs'. Bill was impressed even if he had no idea what it was. It looked important.

"Sure thing. Tell Zim I said hi."

"Will do." Said Dib, climbing out, lightly squeaking along the seats.

"Oh and hey," Bill called out of the window at the kid. "Don't let him treat ya too bad yanno. Be happy."

Dib turned around at the door and smiled softly, hands in his pockets. "I'll be fine. I love that lunatic even if he's a real pain sometimes. Besides…it's my own fault."

The teenager turned man turned to wall inside the posh building with a final call over his shoulder, "He's what I get for waking up in Vegas."

A.N.: TA DA! All done! Finally. After almost a year.

Twas a good ending? Satisfying?

NOW...to work on the other ten thousand (not exaggerating) ideas/stories I have. -.-

I don't own IZ.


End file.
